


Christmas with Hollis

by Animefan22, Blissful_Rouzes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura go shopping for the holiday and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with Hollis

Carmilla was pouting, yes, this centuries old badass vampire was pouting, her lower lip jutting out with her arms crossed against her chest. She wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of christmas shopping but Laura was all for it, eager and toting her along.

 

Speak of the devil, the woman chirped up, tugging her into another shop.  Laura was grinning at the plethora of hideous Christmas paraphernalia and Carmilla couldn’t hide the small smile that graced her features before fading away, walking over to a display filled with ugly dolls. Who in their right mind would buy this junk?  A tug at her vest pulled her from her inner monologue, bracing herself, she sighed softly and turned to her beaming companion.

 

“Look what I bought!” This was going to be a very long evening.

 

Her feet ached as she marched along, following alongside her little flame. They’ve been to at least every shop in the mall at least twice by now but she still pressed on as they headed into another business that was also decked with cheesy Christmas decorations.  Laura made a joyous squeak, hurrying in-front of the gloomy Vampire, picking up a new article. It was a dreadfully seasonal looking sweater topped off with a few bells sewn to the front. She shook it and it jingled, grinning at Carmilla.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Her tone came across a little harsh and she winced. “It’s a little..” She trailed, thinking of a proper word. Horrid? Hideous? Childish? Bingo.

 

“You don’t like it?” The other whined, it was now her turn to pout. Carmilla tensed, feeling her resolve crack. She couldn’t shoot down that face.

 

“No!” She announced, stepping closer, looking it over, forcing an uneven smile to hide her disgust. “I... like it” She murmured. The other shot back up, pulling her into a tight hug.

 

“Great!” She beamed, “I’ll buy two then!” Carmilla groaned mentally.

 

After a small exchange she ended up in the itchy and cheap sweater, scratching her neck and looking over at the other, wearing a matching sweater. Seemingly wearing it without the slightest bit of discomfort. _Witchcraft,_ Carmilla mentally seethed, following the other as they sat in the food court.  They chatted about idle things until the dreadful topic of buying a tree arose.

 

“We still need to buy a Christmas tree, Carm.” Laura began and Carmilla forced a smile. In all her years of living, she never did like the concept of holidays and in most recent years has begun to despise it what with humans becoming more animalistic this time of year.  She gulped, nodding her head slowly.

 

“So I was debating on whether we get a real or fake tree.” Laura looked up at her hoping for an opinion on this meaningless decision.

 

“Well,” She looked away, rubbing at her neck before scratching the same spot from the sweater and then glancing at her again a smile on her lips. “How ‘bout no tree?”  Laura gave an appalled look, her mouth agape.  “Wait, just hear me out, Creampuff!”  The other just huffed and waited, arms crossed with a suspicious look and her brow raised.

 

“We get this…” She fumbled with her arms flailing, looking for a word.  “We hang a poster of it up!” She eventually announced, clearly proud of her choice though offending the other.

 

“Carmilla Karnstein, you can’t be serious.” Laura began, a full rant ready to go as to why they shouldn’t get a _poster_ of a tree.

 

“I am, cupcake and I’ll tell you why: less of a hassle to clean up! If we got either a fake or a real tree, the leaves would fall off, as would the garland and sparkles from god knows what ornaments you’d decorate it in.”

  
Though she wouldn’t admit it, the Vampire definitely had a point and she pouted at that, mulling to herself.  “Well… I’ll give it a chance.” She started, leaning across the table and kissing her tenderly. “Besides, that means more gifts, and more shopping.” She winked now, besting her knowing how much Carmilla utterly loathed shopping, Carmilla groaned then and Laura just laughed at her response.


End file.
